Monarch Dynasty
''Monarch Dynasty ''or also known as the M.D. or as they like to call themselves "The Future of the Universe and Beyond" is ruthless monarch empire that is determined to rule the Universe with an Iron Fist. They appear in Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare as Antagonists to the U.C.A and the Freedom Rangers. Background After the formation of the Universal Cooperative Alliance and the creation of the Gundam Mobile Suits companies and organizations began building all over the universe to help build better civilizations and build better security. They believe freedom is dangerous and something people will abuse to extreme limits without order and control to stop it. Their intentions are nobel, but over the years with how more money and promise of more power, especially with the construction of the Gundams, people tend to get corrupted. History A man named Lexar Alexander I the man who formed the M.D. as he wanted to "reform" the universe as he says wanting to fix corruption the universe. He was joined by his brothers Nason Alexander II and Kason Alexander III making them the most wanted on the universe. Dead or Alive. 2239 U.E.A.D. Lexar's first attempt was to destroy the U.C.A HQ in New York City on December 1, 2239 A.D. but failed tried to use Guerrilla Warfare on the Headquarters but lost destroying them from the planetary defense systems. 2242 U.E.A.D. The second attempt was by Nason was making a killing massacre using gundam on one of Earth's colonized planets. It was somewhat making progress leaving causalities but sadly once again goes in defeat by death by highly skilled pilots only leaving left was Kason. 2246 U.E.A.D. The third attempt but Kason was creating more foolproof plans so he does not end up like his brothers. He had become very successful already taking ten planets during his voyage and nonstop since. The U.C.A knew one of the three brothers would step up their game and so they have which brings the "Freedom Rangers" and bringing the long civil war between the M.D. and U.C.A. and the Freedom Rangers. Command Structure The Monarch Dynasty is set up based on the Monarchy System during the Medieval times, for example, the names of the Alexander family. Alexander wears the Modern German style Military Uniform with Grey heavy coat, black pants, and black suit shoes. High-rank officers wear black silk suits with black gloves. Templar They refer to themselves as Templar's because they are made to roam in space to colonize planets and keep them in line and to keep order to the universe for face death. They're uniforms are basic special made suit armor with special made exoskeleton to handle any situation. Knights They are basic Marine soldiers on the field willing to give their life for the M.D. and they are also mobile pilots They're uniforms are Black and Grey Camouflage Marine Uniform with the standard exoskeleton and armor pads. Servants Basic work grunts that work on common royal guards, technicians, or mobile suit pilots. They wear grey military uniforms with patches on the M.D. Logo on their right arm. Notable Members Monarch Templar's * Kason Alexander III * Alakar Nema * Gel Unit-12 * Karma Black Mobile Weapons The Mobile Suits used by the Monarch Dynasty Team. * XXXG-01D2 Grim Reaper * XXXG-01S2 Viper * RMS-141 Xekueins Soldier * LION-441 Stripes Category:Master DA Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare